Chasing The Depths
by The Whispering Words Of Death
Summary: Annabeth and Piper has been living in a backyard, owned by a guy named Narcissus. Except he doesn't know they're living on his property, he's always so obsessed with his looks. How did they survive? Stealing things from Narcissus, hiding in his huge garden, staying in his old shed and surviving and building things on their own. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**TheWhisperingWordsOfDeath**

6/10/16

My first chapter! I hope you enjoy!

 **Story Summary- Annabeth and Piper has been living in a backyard, owned by a guy named Narcissus. Except he doesn't know they're living on his property, he's always so obsessed with his looks. You see, the girls were poor and homeless, their parents disappeared in a mysterious plane crash that supposedly killed all passengers. They ran away from their home, and ended up in Massachusetts. How did they survive? Stealing things from Narcissus, hiding in his huge garden, staying in his old shed and surviving and building things on their own. What if one day this house was for sale? What if a person named Sally Jackson bought a house? What if her son Percy Jackson found out their secret? Adventures, Crime, Romance and lots of more fun with your favorite characters Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Leo and Nico. Later they find what happened to Athena, and Tristan. Rated T for swearing, crime and violence.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"ANNABETH!? ANNABETH!? ANNABETH!? WAKE UP!

"Huh, what's happening?", I replied back. My eyes were still adjusting to the light. I looked toward the alarm clock. It read 6:05 A.M.

My mom sighs and tells me, "Your dad, Tristan, Aphrodite, and I are going to the airport. We have an important business trip to attend. Piper will be coming in a hour. PLEASE, behave yourself.

I stumble out of bed and gave a quick hug to my mom. My dad gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

My dad explains, "Honey we will be back in 3 days. Money is in the piggybank. Make sure to lock the doors at night."

I smiled and laughed," Yeah, Yeah. You're going to be late. Didn't you say the flight was at 6:35?"

My mom cursed, "OH SHIT! HURRY UP FREDRICK WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I heard the door slam and the locks being turned.

1 hour later

I was eating some pancakes and syrup when the doorbell rang.

DING, BING, DING, BING! I looked through the window and see my best friend Piper Mclean. She was frantically ringing the door bell and knocking on the door. I opened the door and see Piper with tears in her eyes.

I asked "Piper? What's wrong?"

Review, Favorite, Follow this story! It will mean a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

6/11/16

 **TheWhisperingWordsOfDeath**

 **Wow! I updated fast! Thank you Cupcakeheart2005 for my first review and follow! :)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

DING, BING, DING, BING! I looked through the window and see my best friend Piper Mclean. She was frantically ringing the door bell and knocking on the door. I opened the door and see Piper with tears in her eyes.

I asked "Piper? What's wrong?"

Behind Piper was the police and they looked at me with pity in their eyes.

I knew something was not right.

I took a deep breath and said," Um, is everything all right?"

The police officer looked at me in the eye and solemnly said, "At 7:06, Plane 514 disappeared from radar. The cause of the disaster is under investigation. There were 66 people on board: 56 passengers, 7 aircrews, and 3 security personnel. No survivors were found."

I gasped and teared up a little. "This must be some mistake! My parents didn't die!"

Piper hugged me tight and we both cried.

The police officer sternly said," Do you have any relatives you can stay with? We checked your parent's wills and they left nothing to you guys. The will was not updated, in fact the last time they updated their wills were 20 years ago."

Piper and I looked at each other in shock.

The police officer thanked us, wished us a nice day, and told us that they will be back tomorrow.

Piper softly said, "Our parents were so busy that they never updated their wills…. That means everything we own belong to someone else. What are we going to do?!"

There was one thing going through their minds.

I said, "Let's run away."

So, for hours we packed our bags and bought some airplane tickets. It was either running away or staying in an orphanage.

Our bags were full with blankets, spare change of clothes, packaged food and water, a first aid kit, and a wallet with some money. We were planning on leaving and never coming back.


End file.
